


Come Inside

by Jessica_Bones_Winchester



Category: Avengers, Captain America, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mission Recovery, Romance, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Bones_Winchester/pseuds/Jessica_Bones_Winchester
Summary: Written for justkending's writing challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was "Are you just going to keep walking by my house, or are you going to come in?" with Bucky Barnes.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/OFC, bucky barnes/original female character
Kudos: 14





	Come Inside

Fourteen times around the block. Bucky counted. He knew how to stay hidden from her neighbors, but Cassandra was trained. She would spot him if he stayed in one place for too long. So, he kept moving through the shadows.

He wanted more than anything to knock on her door and make sure she was all right. He knew what a bad mission could do to a person. He knew how coming so close to— no. He shook his head. Cassie was alive.

He stopped across the street from her house. The upstairs room went dark, but the living room was still bright. Almost one in the morning and she was still awake.

As he walked away, her door opened.

" **Are you just going to keep walking by my house, or are you going to come in?"**

He heard the smile in her voice before he turned back to her. He grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets, but didn't cross the street to her side.

"You saw me."

"Ten minutes ago." She stepped back. "Come inside, Bucky."

"I don't want to keep you up."

"I'm already up, and if we keep shouting my neighbors will be, too. Come inside."

Bucky looked up the street with a sudden urge to run back to the compound, but he walked toward her house instead.

The house was a little smaller than it looked from outside, but it was warm and inviting. Just like Cassie.

"So, are you going to tell me why you're doing laps around my block?"

She limped to the sofa, though she tried to hide it, and he sat next to her.

"I was worried about you."

She looked away and touched the bruise around her left eye. Her bottom lip was still scarred where it split, but the cut on her cheek was fading. A vast improvement from the fiery red that was there only a week ago.

"I'm fine."

"First night back home," he said. "First night alone."

"I'm used to being alone, Buck."

"But the doctor wanted you to stay at the compound a couple more days."

Cassandra shook her head. "There are so many people there. If one more person asked me how I was feeling I was going to scream."

Bucky grinned. "They're just concerned."

"I know."

"Cassie, you didn't see when you were wheeled in. The blood. The swelling. It was— We thought—" He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "You were out for two days. I didn't know if I'd ever get to talk to you again."

"No one would tell me just how bad it was, just that I was lucky."

"Extremely. That image of you is burned into my brain."

"Bucky, I'm okay."

"Yeah, I know. I just—"

"What?"

"Nothing." Bucky looked away.

"No, what?" She grabbed his chin and softly turned his face back to her. "What?"

"I care about you, Cassie."

She smiled. "I know you do."

He shook his head. "I _care_ about you."

Bucky squeezed her knee and the smile slipped from her lips.

"Oh. I _didn't_ know that."

"Didn't expect you to. I didn't want you to."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "What do I have to offer?"

"Yourself."

"Yeah… a real deal."

Bucky looked down, but Cassandra lifted his chin back up and slid her hand along his jaw.

"You _are_ the real deal. Bucky…" She took a deep breath. "I've been in love with you for months."

"You… what?"

"I never thought you'd want someone as boring as me. I mean, you're a super soldier. I'm just a—"

Bucky cut her off with a kiss. He parted his lips, but pulled away when she responded.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have. But… you're not _just_ anything, Cassie. You're an amazing woman."

"Then why did you pull away?"

"Because you deserve better."

"Bucky, why do you do that?"

"It's the truth."

"No, it's not. Why do you believe that?"

He looked away.

"Hey," she tugged in his sleeve, and he looked back at her. "I let you in tonight. How about you return the favor?"

Bucky smiled. "That's not quite the same."

"Talk to me, Bucky."

He shook his head. "It's late." He walked back to her front door, but paused with his hand on the knob. "You wanna grab a drink tomorrow?"

Cassandra smiled at him from the sofa. "It's a date."


End file.
